Drinking and Reckless Wand Waving
by GrimmHearts
Summary: Song Fic. Harry and Alcohol never a good mix.


**Drinking and Reckless Wand Waving**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the song which is sung by Mark Chesnutt. I barely own the horrible plot._

_We were all down at Margie's bar,_  
_Tellin' stories if we had one._  
_Someone fired the ol' jukebox up._  
_The song, it sure was a sad one._  
_A teardrop rolled down Bubba's nose._  
_From the pain the song was inflictin'._  
_And all at once he jumped to his feet,_  
_Just like somebody kicked him._

It had been a bad case straight from the get go. He'd been called in as a consultant when the body had showed up on the Minister's front step. It was a girl, a young girl with curly black hair and blue eyes that were open and terrified. There was only one curse that did that. The Killing curse.

The case became so hard to deal with that he finally snapped. He left the case for others to deal with. _'I'm getting hammered tonight.'_

_Bubba shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._  
_Said it played a sad song _  
_That made him cry._  
_Went to his truck and got a _  
_.45_  
_Bubba shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._

He wasn't in the mood for any magical pub tonight were people might recognize him so he headed to his favorite muggle bar close to the outskirts of London. 'The Dying Elf' was a bar that while had a morbid name was fairly open and airy. Not many people would enter the bar due to the name, it tended to freak people out.

The first time he had gone into the bar it had been on a dare from his long time friend and afterward he just kept returning. _'Damn it I hate cases like that one.'_

He'd been drinking only hard liquor when the song they were playing changed from the nice metal that had been playing to a fairly morbid song. _'Lord it souds like the person who wrote that was dying of a broken heart.'_

_Bubba ain't never been accused _  
_Of bein' mentaly stable._  
_So, we did not draw an easy breathe,_  
_'Til he laid that Colt on the table._  
_He hung his head _  
_Utill the cops showed up._  
_They dragged him right out of Margie's._  
_Told him, "Don't play dumb with us, son._  
_We know damn well _  
_What the charge is"._

After listening to the song he was happy when it changed back to the metal, only for it to change back to the morbidness again. _'That's It!'_

He was quite drunk by this time and it was no real surprise that when the sad songs started that he whipped out his wand and fired a _reducto_at the jukebox. Of course he had comepletely forgotten the fact that he was in a muggle bar and not a magical pub.

_Bubba shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._  
_Said it played a sad song _  
_That made him cry._  
_Went to his truck and got a _  
_.45_  
_Well, he shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._

He was shocked by the charge the aoura's had decided to place on him.

"Mr. Potter the charge is reckless discharge in front of muggles." Auora Kingsly Shackelbolt said to him as he shook his head.

Harry was close to laughing at this point.

_Well, the sheriff arrived _  
_With his bathrobe on._  
_The confrontation was a tense one._  
_He shook his head and said, "Bubba Boy,_  
_You was always a dense one"._  
_Reckless discharge of a gun._  
_That's what the officers are claimin'._  
_Bubba hollered out, "Reckless, hell!_  
_I hit just where I was aimin."_

When the Minister showed up Harry hollered, "It wasn't reckless I knew just what I was doing!"

_Bubba shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._  
_Said it played a sad song _  
_That made him cry._  
_Went to his truck and got a _  
_.45_  
_Well, he shot the jukebox._  
_Stopped it with one shot._  
_Bubba shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._

_Well, he could not tell right from wrong_  
_Through the teardrops in his eyes._  
_Beyond a shadow of a doubt,_  
_It was justifiable homicide._

_Bubba shot the jukebox._  
_Stopped it with one shot._  
_Bubba shot the jukebox _  
_Last night._

**_Boy-Who-Lived Charged With Reckless Wand Waving_**

_Last night at the muggle bar 'The Dying Elf' our Savior was arrested for shooting a _reducto _at the muggle music machine. As it happens our Savior was there drinking as he had just finished a case where a child had been murdered this reporter tells you he would've done the same. Still it doesn't change the facts. Our Savior (Picture on the left) with tears in his eyes, shot the muggle jukebox._

_~00ooooo00~_

**El Fin**

**A/n: **Yeah I have no idea why I did this. But I figured if it popped into my disoranigzed mind I should share it. ~Grimm.


End file.
